powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 17: The Revived Empress
is the seventeenth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the start of a two-part storyline involving the return of the original Vyram leader, Empress Juuza and the beginning of a storyline involving the Destruction Beast Semimaru. Synopsis As Gai continues to try and confront Kaori about his feelings for her, the true Vyram leader comes to Earth to bring forth the ultimate destroyer. Plot A meteor with electrical energy surges through dimensions headed for a destination. On the Vylock, Gray and Tran appear to be playing chess against each other when Radiguet suddenly feels pain from an electrical surge; when Maria asks what it is, Radiguet responds that someone is approaching from the Back Dimension. He wonders who could possess such energy but then another surge strikes Radiguet as the White King falls on the chess board. At a shopping center, Ako is showing off a swimsuit she wants to buy which Kaori calls too flashy; all while Raita and Ryu complains about how boring it is to go shopping with girls. Kaori picks out a pink swimsuit which Ako claims is to seduce Ryu with which White Swan denies. Gai suddenly becomes too frustrated and pulls Kaori aside from her shopping, confusing the others. Taking Kaori into an elevator while preventing the others from pursuing without another elevator, Gai states he just did it to be alone with Kaori when she asks. Raita wonders why Gai did it in the other elevator but Ako just responds it's due to his obsession with Kaori, frustrating Ryu and Raita in her teasing behavior of their relationship. In a stone quarry, a large rectangular stone crashes into the Earth; it's green glow leading to electrical surges in the nearby city, causing traffic lights to turn off, cars to suddenly shut down, electric watches to shut off and buildings to lose power, including the store the Jetmen were in. Both elevators stop moving and Raita worries about the situation. Even the power at Sky Camp suddenly shuts off, making Odagari realize something is up. In the elevator, Gai lights up a match briefly, but blows it out, making Kaori nervous. Back at the quarry, the stone continues to remain motionless as Radiguet tries to figure out what it is. Back in the elevator, Gai tries to warn Kaori to the fact that "men are wolves", which she giggles at thinking he looked too serious saying it, but then suddenly looks worried. Gai asks once again whether Kaori likes Gai even though he likes her, which she hesitates to answer. In the other elevator, Raita worries about Kaori with Gai and what will happen, but Ryu states Gai isn't like that while Ako says that with how pushy Gai gets, who knows. Raita threatens to punch Gai if he even touches Kaori, forcing Ryu to calm him down, but Raita states that Ryu doesn't understand his feelings: he knew Kaori wouldn't love him due to his awkwardness, but Raita believed that he can still protect Kaori. As Ryu understands, Raita pounds on the elevator trying to check on the other Jetmen in the other elevator as Gai continues to push for his answer. Kaori merely responds that she doesn't know because she never thought about Gai's question; when Gai asks about Ryu and why she likes him, Kaori responds it's because Ryu is tough, there's no one like him. Gai responds back that Ryu is just thick-headed and boring, making Kaori accuse him of being terrible for thinking that way about a teammate; but Gai doesn't care, since he rather have Kaori hate him than be left questioning what she desires. Gai tries to force Kaori to hate him more but then the power is restored and the elevators move again. Once open again, Raita asks whether Gai did anything to his teammate, but Gai accuses Raita of calling him a pervert, forcing Ryu to break the fight up. But suddenly, Odagari contacts about the mystery meteor at point RT-7 to investigate, making the team go into action. At the site of the meteor crash, Radiguet approaches wondering what the stone is. From inside, a voice declares itself "the mother": the one who rules over the creation and destruction of things. Recognizing the voice, Radiguet is surprised that the meteor appears to be Empress Juuza; showing worry, he prepares to strike the meteor down before Ryu's squadron arrives, making them confirm the Vyram associated with the incident. Raita asks about his plans but Radiguet states it doesn't concern them and they should leave. However in his distraction, the meteor opens up, revealing a strange female humanoid with a scepter; Raita wonders who it is and Radiguet confirms her as the Empress Juuza of the Vyram, who immediately attacks the Jetmen knocking them away instantly. Later on the Vylock, Radiguet, Gray and Tran bow to Juuza, with Radiguet in particular kissing her ring in respect. Maria wonders what is happening and who she is, with Radiguet introducing Juuza as the Vyram's true leader, surprising her. Juuza states it's been a while since she's seen the three other generals; with Radiguet stating he thought she was killed in the "Back Dimension Invasion War". Juuza admits it was a long and brutal war but it lead to the conquest of many dimensions. Yet the reason for her disappearance was to enter a long sleep until she revived with renewed powers, showing them as an egg-like object on her scepter glows. Staring at the object, Radiguet wonders if it's what he thinks it is, with Juuza confirming that this world will be beaten to the depths of hell; yet with her new desire to gain the pain of suffering of humanity. Without warning, the empress appears in various reflective areas throughout the city; making the crystal on her head glow, all of the people she views suddenly cry out in pain affecting various parts of their body. As she does, Tran shows disappointment that Juuza was alive as Maria shows contempt that Radiguet is bowing down to her. However, Radiguet defies the mocking claiming he refuses to serve under her after all this time and that Juuza will fall be his own hands before the hatching of "Semimaru". Gray questions if Juuza has Semimaru but Radiguet is certain of her incubating the creature by absorbing humans pain and suffering to feed it. When Maria asks what Semimaru is, Radiguet mentions it is the ultimate beast of destruction: a creature that can split the land and burn the sky instantly. As they converse, Juuza forces more anguish out of her victimized humans as crystals begin to grow out of their body, casing them to scream in pain and anguish as she laughs with delight on how they're feeding Semimaru as the egg on her starts to grow. However, Jetman suddenly reappears to face her down, despite her calling herself both Vyram's leader and the mother of all creation. She attacks them again but they transform before it can affect them. Ryu tries to attack her with the Bringer Sword but she teleports out of the way and attacks him. Similar assaults by Gai and Kaori, Raita and Ako lead to them being tossed aside or knocked away by her before a team Bird Blaster gets them attacked. Aggravated, Juuza fires her head crystal, but Gai runs in the way taking the beam before it can attack Kaori. Without warning, Radiguet appears and attacks Jetman until Ryu catches his sword and the Vyram general knocks him down before blasting the team. Returning to the Vylock, Juuza admires Radiguet's loyalty as her servant. He kisses her hand again as the other generals watch on and Juuza calls him cute before she suddenly attacks the empress; which she blocks with her staff and pushes him away. Asking if he's gone mad, Radiguet states that Juuza's time has ended, but his sword can't touch her. Thrusting his sword towards her, Radiguet falls as she shows her anger at the general betraying her. With her anger, Juuza transforms into a more hideous form, the Demon Beast Juuza, who zaps the Vyram general tossing him about in the air as the others back away. Angered in how Radiguet betrayed her after all the trust Juuza had put in him, she decides to force him to suffer the most shameful punishment as he's sent through a dimensional hole: becoming a human and living like an insect! Falling to the ground, Radiguet suddenly transforms into an ordinary human-like form. Meanwhile, the Jetman try to help escort Gai from the attack but he writhes in pain as a crystal starts growing from his left arm. Elsewhere, a girl is wandering on a beach with a dog when she sees the human Radiguet lying unconscious. Ultimately, Gai returns to Sky Camp screaming from his pain as another crystal grows from his arm, making him run away in his pain. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Saki: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue